someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
New Vegas Bounties I
Nexus Mods Overview Pursue high-risk bounties across the Mojave Wasteland in this fully-voiced adventure mod. Nexus Mods Description New Vegas Bounties I is the first installment in a planned series for Fallout New Vegas. Upon initiating the quest, you'll be tasked with tracking down the most malevolent and vile assortment of outlaws in the Mojave Wasteland. Your targets will include rogue rangers, fiends, raiders, drug smugglers, cannibals, and pistoleros, to name a few. Your opponents are all designed to be boss-caliber, akin to the fiends in "Three-Card Bounty", and become gradually more difficult as you progress. At its core, New Vegas Bounties is an action mod; extreme violence and profanity are ubiquitous. In lieu of mind-boggling puzzles or "go collect x or y resource"-type quests, you will be confronted with dangerous opponents who are designed to frustrate and kill you. You will be harried, ambushed, outnumbered, and outgunned. This is the path of a bounty hunter - take it or leave it.New Vegas Bounties I Nexus Page Someguy2000 Website Description New Vegas Bounties I is the first chapter in a series set in the Mojave Wasteland of Fallout: New Vegas. The player is tasked with finding and eliminating the region's most nefarious outlaws, killers, and thieves. Along the way, the player will encounter a collection of unique, fully voiced characters, including the gregarious Steven Randall. The player can also expect violent confrontations, numerous cultural references, and an abundance of colorful dialogue. New Vegas Bounties also includes a narrative that unfolds as the player completes more missions, culminating in a climactic showdown with a shadowy nemesis.New Vegas Bounties I Someguy2000 Website Description Gameplay * New Vegas Bounties I ** Cultural references * Characters ** Steven Randall ** The Judge * Mentioned Characters ** Marko * Quests ** New Vegas Bounties * Factions ** Randall & Associates ** Ritcher & Associates ** New California Republic ** Fiends ** The Enclave (Remnants) ** Freeside ** Omertas ** Caesar's Legion ** White Glove Society (Alex's Hooligins) ** Billy Bogan's Outlaws ** The Regulators ** The Syndicate * Locations ** Randall & Associates ** Richter & Associates * Items * Notes, & Messages Cast * Someguy2000 as Steven Randall / Duane "The Coyote" Collins / Tony Idaho / Judge Guard 1 * MartinPurvis as The Judge * Pitchperfect as Javier Sugar / Mago / Cullen / Ricky / Rowdy Dalton * Zaf as Dallas Courtright / Fred / Luke McCaffery * IronsGrasp as Alex / Chesty * Sirropoo as Chuck Bowdrie / Jasper * The_Yollow_Dart as Jack Credits * Assets/Resources ** DavidRiggs for the "Spaghetti Western Gun" * Other ** Sebazz for "fixing the irons sights for Sweet Revenge" ** Brigand231 for the "Leveled Lists Fix (v1.5) ** Gopher for the "Iron sights FOV fix" Behind The Scenes Steven Randall and Marko's backstory was based on the Fallout 3 holotape: Dead end.WIP New Vegas Bounties III Nexus Forum Post #891 Promotional Images 37310-4-1289699317.jpg|Sweet Revenge 37310-1-1298088518.jpg|That Name Sounds Familiar 37310-5-1289699318.jpg|Your Employer 37310-3-1289699317.jpg|The Bounty Hunter At Work 37310-1-1289699316.jpg|Sniping Outlaws 37310-2-1289699131.jpg|Melee In The Dark 37310-1-1289699129.jpg|The Only Good Fiend Is A Dead Fiend Citations Category:The Someguy Series - Fallout New Vegas Category:The Someguy Series